deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Elastigirl (Helen Parr)
Elastigirl, real name Helen Parr, is one of the main protagonists from the 2004 Disney/Pixar film The Incredibles. She is a senior member of the team, The Incredibles. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Black Canary vs Elastigirl (Completed) * Elastigirl vs Madame Rouge * Plastic Man vs elastigirl * Spinel vs Elastigirl (Helen Par) (Completed) * Elastigirl vs Tigress With The Incredibles * The Incredibles vs Big Hero 6 * The Incredibles VS The Crystal Gems * The Fantastic 4 VS The Incredibles (Completed) * Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, and Cranky Kong Vs The Incredibles (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 History Elastigirl was one of the leading female superheroes of her time, and her wedding to Robert “Bob” Parr (a.k.a. Mr. Incredible) was an event attended by all of the greatest superheroes. In the wake of the Sansweet v. Incredible court case, and the subsequent anti-hero legislation, Helen and Bob retired from hero work, and Helen became a homemaker. She and Bob had three children, Violet, Dashiell and John (Jack-Jack). Unbeknownst to Helen, Bob resumed secret hero work, and soon attracted the attention of Syndrome, a supervillain working to perfect a robot that could kill any superhero. After Bob’s capture by Syndrome, Helen and her two older children tracked him down and rescued him, causing Syndrome’s death in the process. Three months after the defeat of Syndrome, Helen and the Parrs found themselves trying to stop the Underminer’s attack on a bank. Unfortunately, during the fight, the Underminer’s drill vehicle went out of control and almost destroyed the Metroville City Hall. The Incredibles were publicly arrested, and re-hidden by Rick Dicker and the NSA (National Supers Agency). At this low point, Helen and Bob were approached by Winston Deavor, an entrepreneur who wanted to rehabilitate the Super’s image and get the legal restrictions on them removed. He selected Helen to become the Supers’ face, doing heroic things, in the public eye, to show the public that Supers are a valuable resource. Elastigirl soon found out that there was a new supervillain out there, someone who went by the name of Screenslaver. After defeating and capturing Screenslaver, Helen was disquieted by the ease with which this powerful villain was taken down, so she began studying the man and his work. Eventually, she was shocked to learn that the man she knew as Screenslaver was actually controlled by a pair of hypnotic goggles, and that he was under the control of someone at Deavor’s company, DevTech. When she shows what she has found to Evelyn Deavor, the woman forces a pair of the hypnotic goggles onto her. Evelyn reveals herself to be the mastermind behind Screenslaver, and that her real plan is to hijack Winston’s plan, and use it to so discredit Supers for all time. At that point, she uses Helen as a hypnotized puppet, to take control of Mr. Incredible, Frozone and others. Eventually, though, Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack free Elastigirl, and the family goes on to foil Evelyn’s plot and deliver her to the authorities. Death Battle Info Appearance Helen Parr is a middle-aged Caucasian woman with auburn (reddish-brown) hair and brown eyes. She stands about 5’6” tall, and weighs in at about 125 lbs. She appears to be a normal woman, when seen in her civilian clothing. Elastigirl’s supersuit (superhero costume) was created by the fashion designer, Edna Mode. It is a red unitard with the Incredibles logo on the chest, and is accessorized with a black bottom as well as black gloves, thigh-high boots, and a matching mask. The suit can stretch at least as much as Elastigirl herself can. As with the other suits Edna made for the Parrs, this one also has a tracking device in the logo that can be triggered remotely. Abilities and Powers Elastigirl’s abilities are based on her power of elasticity. She can stretch all parts of her body to superhuman lengths, or flatten them to almost paper thinness. She is able to bend her body back upon itself, twisting herself into pretzel shapes. * Superhuman stealth - Due to her ability to shape her body, she can sneak into places that normal people would simply not be able to penetrate. * Martial arts expert - Elastigirl can stretch her limbs to attack an opponent at a seemingly impossible distance, or attack two opponents that are not even close to each other. * Weapon improvisation - She can pick up heavy items, and use the elasticity in her limbs to fire the items for long distances with excellent marksmanship. * Item improvisation - She can form her body into a shape to allow her to mimic an item she does not have, including a boat or a parachute. * Flight user - One of the things she can improvise is a glider, which allows her to use her stretching ability to launch herself, like out of a slingshot, and then form herself into a glider and travel a long distance. Weapons and Equipment Elastigirl is not known to carry a weapon, preferring to rely on her superpowers to overcome opponents, rather than weapons to kill them. * Elasticycle - Elastigirl does have a specially made motorcycle that she is extremely proficient with. The cycle can split into two parts, allowing Elastigirl to use her stretch powers to get more out of it. Faults and Weaknesses * If she is in a subfreezing environment, she cannot stretch without risking doing serious damage to herself. Gallery Elastigirl Early.PNG|Young Elastigirl Elasitgirl using her elasticity.PNG|Elastigirl using her elasticity to turn a manhole cover into a weapon. Elastigirl in Disney Infinity 2.PNG|Elastigirl in Disney Infinity 2.0. Elastigirl_Incredibles_2.png|Elastigirl from Incredibles 2. Elastigirl's_Motorcycle.jpg|Elastigirl's Motorcycle Category:What-If? Combatants Category:'The Incredibles' Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Female Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Movie Combatants Category:Pixar Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Shapeshifters Category:US Combatants Category:Disney infinity characters Category:Superheroes Category:Home Console Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Bikers Category:Flight Users Category:Completed Profile Category:Comedic Movie Combatants